gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucina
Lucina (also known as "The one that's actually a girl") is a popular character choice for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, and the embodiment of accidental, controversial popularity. She is a character who managed to become one of the faces of her franchise despite having a billion factors going against her, not the least of which is being a clone in Smash. Lucina is a female portsgnidt who is aimed at the femoids and cucks in the Fire Emblem fandom, not at all like our manly boy Ike who is 100% hetero ual and manly. She is essentially a more masculine Marth. And no, she is not an alternate costume (but she was in an early stage of development, just like Doc and Dark Pit). Lucina is notable for possibly having the worst moveset and implementation in all of Smash along with Pichu but aming a sizeable fanbase solely by virtue of being a waifu and a popular character. She's been extremely unstable in terms of Smash popularity, affected by factors like her tier placement and popularity outside of the game. Once the most hated character on the board, she's now one of the few clones people will actually defend (often in a stupid manner). Pre-Reveal Speculation Pre-reveal, she was seen as one of the least likely Fire Emblem reps that did have a chance, under Robin, Chrom, Anna, and even other Fire Emblem characters. She and Robin managed to conquer all of them, however, and become the fifth and fourth playable Fire Emblem characters, respectively. Time will tell if Roy comes back, although we doubt it. (Hint: he did.) Lucina's Reveal (Pre-Release info in here) Lucina was revealed on the 14th of July 2014, along with Robin. She was an unexpected reveal, as she was not included in the Gematsu leak and because she did not have as much vocal support, on GameFAQs, as Chrom or Robin. With her reveal, it appears that she will be at least an almost full-on-clone of Marth. Nevertheless, since she was likely a last minute addition, it's better that she's in than she's not in, but she would have been in as an alt for Marth anyway lol. Now that the hype has settled, people are yelling that she should be a costume, because completely different characters should clearly be costumes (lol Daisy), and that she is the least unique clone in Smash Bros. history, even though we've seen about 30 seconds of her gameplay and don't know everything yet, although in this case they may be right, as Sakurai stated with her reveal that even one minor difference would give a costume its own slot. SPOILERS! Oh yeah, spoilers for a game over a year old. Lucina is Chrom's daughter from an alternate future, or something like that. That's her defining trait. It's also really confusing. And she can have either a brother or a sister that is younger than she. (Possible brothers: Brady, Inigo, Morgan. Possible sisters: Cynthia, Kjelle.) SHOW ME YA MOVES! Lucina has little to show off that Marth hasn't already. They play literally exactly the same, except one has a tip, the other with a balanced blade. Besides a FEW (EG: Shield Breaker..... I think that's it... + Taunts.) different animations, she is basically just Marth Cosplaying as her, and took up English lessons too. Also, they have like SUPER SLIGHT stat differences, like.... Few pixels height difference, very slight running speed difference because no is allowed to have the same running speed for some reason. No real power difference besides how the power is distributed. Popularity She was the third most popular choice, under Chrom and Robin, for a Fire Emblem newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. However, all of them paled in comparison to Roy despite both his irrelevance and his being one of, if not, the worst lords in the series. Notably, most of Lucina's hate comes from two sects of people: * Fans of the older Fire Emblem games who hate Awakening waifus (or who hate FEEEEEEEEEE-MALES in general) and like characters with actual personality. * Smash fans who merely see her as a lackluster female Marth, and see Robin as better Awakening representation. Most of her Smash support comes from horny fanboys and fans of female heroes in general, since unless you're a really big fan of Lucina in her game of origin, Robin is just a better character all-around (more importance to Awakening's plot, one of the most creative Smash movesets instead of one of the least, etc.). Despite this, her amiibo is more popular and sought-after than Robin's, probably because she's a better waifu and because her lame Smash appearance doesn't count for everything (again, she's one of the most popular Awakening characters). Additionally, now that there's another unique Fire Emblem newcomer no one wanted, Lucina, while still relatively unpopular, has become more accepted, even more in that she became a high-tier character. Still, she's seen as one of the most likely cuts come the next Smash, and considering precedent, not for a bad reason; even her fans and supporters attest that she could return as DLC with a decloned and more justified moveset just like Roy if demand is high enough. It must be noted that Lucina's reveal in Fire Emblem Warriors, despite being expected, has been met with far more derision than any other character's as she's seen as unnecessary in a game that already has so many sword users, including Marth and Chrom, both of whom she seems to draw from. People Main Lucina Despite Marth still existing, he was clearly nerfed to make Lucina better in comparison. Therefore, people will main Lucina, just like they main Lucas and Toon Link. *DemonicDratini *Radori *energyman2289 *Svedeesh Cheff * Swiftie Muggle * GudNamesRTaken Trivia *You can use her chest as a table *Sakurai picked Lucina because he married her in his playthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Roy hates her. Lucina doesn't care. *She was first conceptualized as a Rule 63 Marth. *She is more Masculine than Marth. *She was shoved in because a Newcomer was scrapped or because they cut Snake or to make up for the Squirtle and Ivysaur cuts. *Lucina's alts are based on other female characters from Awakening, so if you're into blondes/redheads/others, she can change her hair color just for you. *Svedeesh Cheff became obsessed with her to the point of excessively defending her due to (and well after) the Great Donkey Kong vs. Fire Emblem War. * She is Avatar Korra. * She was the only Marth who spoke English up until Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Ever since then, Marth himself has been voiced by Sasuke/Ben 10/Yosuke. * She is indisputably third in the plot to Robin and Chrom (second and first, respectively), but some of her fans are willing to defend her so much that they'll say that she's more important than Chrom is. At the very least, most of her fans acknowledge that no, she is not the main character, but at least she's still playable. And considering that the main character actually did get shafted... ** Despite this, Lucina is still treated as the mascot and main character by IS most of the time (with Warriors and TMS being the only exceptions), likely due to popularity. Still, it's been argued that she's less important to her own plot than Lyn to FE7. * On a more positive note, she is one of the few characters to make a return in Fire Emblem: Fates (helped by the fact that she has an amiibo). Also, I think she's featured prominently in the card game Fire Emblem's getting (yeah, seriously). Oh, and she's in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. If these mean anything, she's got a pretty bright future in store for her. ** And she still does. Equal billing with Chrom in Project X Zone 2, top billing in Heroes (with two variants os far), an amiibo cameo in Echoes, and an appearance in Warriors! * Like Dark Pit the Angle, Lucina is "free dessert" according to Sakurai. If you accept her as such, then she's a damn delicious one. She is a sweet girl after all <3 * Because of how inferior she is to Marth (and how horrible a character she was before her buffs), Smash Lucina's mother seems to be the village maiden. * Lucina is pretty much the exact opposite of Roy: she's loved in the FE fanbase for her character, and hated in Smash for her awful moveset. Whereas Roy is hated in the FE fanbase for his character and loved in Smash for his bad lightning bruiser moveset complete with t3h ph1r3 (and Melee nostalgia). ** In recent years, however, Lucina's become a more divisive character among the FE fanbase, partly due to overexposure (as noted above, no one really wanted her in Warriors), partly due to the backlash after Fates doubled down on everything controversial Awakening did. However, Roy's still far less popular. Character-wise, the only lord who even comes close to competing with him is Corrin, but the fanbase - unfortunately - does seem to have trouble with female lords in general (e.g. Celica, Eirika, Micaiah), with Lyn as the only exception. * To absolutely no one's surprise, she is the third most popular character in the series in Japan. Considering she's pretty much the face of the series now, it's actually kind of surprising that she's only in third. * As of the Fire Emblem Heroes poll's results on January 24, 2017, she is in second place, above Ike. Surprisingly, she's losing to Lyn. Guess the western fanbase is louder than we thought. Ultimately, she won second place both in the poll overall and for women... if one discounts the vote splitting. If you factor in overall votes, she got third under Ike, followed by Lyn. But still, she got a participation trophy! In the form of a lance. And cool new art! * As of the spring banner in Heroes, Lucina's new VA appears to be Alexis Tipton, who voiced her later two appearances in Heroes as well as in Warriors and took over for Palla, also voiced by Laura Bailey, in Echoes. The same thing apparently happened in DBZ as well or something. I wouldn't know. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Hope for the Future Category:Clones Category:Royalty Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Ladies Category:Waifus Category:Unlockables Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Flat Characters Category:Marths Category:Characters with Counters Category:OCs Category:Cuties Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Stay salt Category:Queen Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Cute Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fanservice Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:More Female Characters Category:Irrelevant Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Anime Category:Princesses Category:Heretical Demons Category:Crossdressers Category:Salt Category:What is a femail Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Bottom-Tier Characters Category:Traps Category:Overrated Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Siblings Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Controversial Category:Incestuous Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Second Generation Units Category:Go back to Tumblr Category:Lucina Category:Things that SmashFAQs Hates Category:Mixed Bags Category:Switch Veterans Category:Echo Fighters Category:Anime Swordsmen Category:Playable Characters Category:Delicious Flat Chest